Observing the Prey
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Obsessed with her revenge, Victoria decides to stalk her prey, Bella Swan. Waiting for her time to strike...


Victoria sneered as she watched the Cullen's household for any sign of Isabella " Bella " Swan, " The manipulative selfish bitch..." as she was known by certain circles around the high school by the more jealous girls, something that Victoria could not fathom for the immortal life of her why would they want just a sparkly pale skinned douche like Edward- oh right...

Gazing down the tree she was hiding in, Victoria finally spotted the girl in question's battered faded orange truck pull up to the house, smiling gleefully as she watched her and Renesmee get out of it and head up to the house.

" Great..time to wait for them to go to bed and then sneak in and have my revenge! " The red haired vampire told herself, the gears turning in her head as the thought over her plan to get back at Edward and Bella for killing her mate, James...until she stopped and gave her reckless idea some thought, deciding to wait for the next day.

While going over her plans in her head as she sat in her camp, Victoria munched on a roasted squirrel she caught earlier while hunting for her daily human meals...only to get shot at for trespassing on private property by angry farmers...to which she then slaughtered for their trouble.

" _What to do, what to do..._" she thought while drinking from her blood filled coffee thermos. " _H__ow to get close to that dead-eyed whore without alerting Mr Sparkles and Flea Boy?... They''ll smell me coming a mile away...I've got to be smart about this!" _Victoria crawled into her tent and rolling out her sleeping bag, zipping up her tent afterwards and crawled into bed for the night, sleeping soundly as she dreamed of her sweet sweet sweet, revenge.

The next morning, Victoria, binoculars in hand, climbed up a tree and sat on one of it's large branches to watch over the Cullen's residence, her lips pursed in thought as she watched her target and her jailbait spawn leave in the orange pickup truck, presumably to take the child to school.

Jumping swiftly down from her tree and using the forest as her cover, Victoria followed Bella's truck as it headed into the town of Forks, making sure that she'd remain out of sight from her target's rearview mirrors, hiding behind backyards and drainage ditches while keeping her sights on the orange pickup in the sea of dull colored vehicles as they sped up and down the main drag of the town.

Observing the truck parking in front of the elementary school from her temporarily hiding place in the large bushes, Victoria watched as Renesmee kissed her mother goodbye and headed inside the school, the vampire feeling a pang of nostalgia from her youth with her own mother, before bushing it off and getting back to stalking Bella Swan as the truck started to pull away, following close behind as she used the school buses as cover.

Stopping at an gas station to refuel, Bella got out of her truck to pay for the gas and to get herself a coffee and a morning snack, unknowingly giving her ginger stalker enough time to crawl into the bed and hide beneath the tarp to await her return to put her plan to action.

A few minutes later, Bella returned to her pickup, placing her coffee and snack into it and proceeded to pump the gas into it's tank, blissfully unaware of her enemy inside of it's bed, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, zipping up her coat to keep the chilly air off of her.

Getting back into her truck, Bella clicked her seatbelt around herself and placed the key into the ignition, turning it and starting up the truck and placing the gearshift into " Drive " and pressing down on the gas pedal, starting her journey to her high school.

After parking her truck in the school's parking lot, Bella got out and started walking towards her friends, excited to see them after the whole fiasco with the Volturi

Victoria observed the interaction from underneath the tarp, thinking of how to kidnap Bella without alerting the whole school...then, a lightbulb went off in her head.

" The vents in the ceiling, of course! " She chuckled to herself. " Now, to bide my time and wait for everyone to head inside... We'll be meeting again soon, my prey! "


End file.
